Always A Good Listener
by Cybercitizen
Summary: The night before her coronation, Elsa is conflicted. She will see her sister again and a big change will happen in her life. She struggles to know what's best for her to do and thankfully, she knows just the person to confess her problems to. (Elsanna, Angst, Fluff, Canon)


Tomorrow, everything would change, she'd been told. Tomorrow, Elsa would become Queen of Arendelle, taking her the place of her late parents. It was expected she would rule with a fair and just hand, be kind and considerate, but Elsa didn't know if she could do that.

She was sat in her room, gazing out at the setting sun from her window. This room wasn't her own, but it had been hers for many years now, ever since that… fateful night.

 _Elsa, catch me!_

 _Anna!_

 _No…_

 _I've got you Anna._

Elsa could still remember how she held her little sister in her arms as she fell from the air, a streak of her hair turning white. She had been living with the guilt for such a long time.

Tomorrow, she would most likely see her again, for the first time in… god, Elsa didn't know how long. All she knew is that Anna would want to talk with her again, and… part of her wanted that.

But other parts of her were so conflicted. Parts of her like her ice powers that she wanted to keep hidden, the fact she preferred women over men, all these elements that Elsa didn't know how to fully explain to Anna, no matter how understanding she might have been.

In times like this, Elsa needed guidance, someone or something to talk to, but she daren't go out of her room to find one of the servants whom she was friendly with, like Kai or Gerda. No, she needed someone to listen to her struggle, someone who was right there in that room.

Elsa walked over to a small little set of drawers by her bed, opening the top drawer and finding a small little plush penguin in a little cape, a button for an eye and small strings for hair.

She smiled softly. "Hello, Sir JorgenBjorgen," the princess greeted the small creature, in the regal tone she'd been practising to take on when she became Queen. "It's been some time since I spoke to you."

The little penguin merely gazed back at her, lifeless and still, but Elsa's little friend was alive in her imagination, in her heart. She'd made this little plush when she was seven years old, before she and Anna were seperated. Anna had never known him though. He was Elsa's secret friend, to be there when her sister was not.

Elsa stroked his quilted face, memories of confessions flowing back to her, from moments like how badly she needed Anna, to the fact that she was worried how strong her powers were.

"I… have a big day tomorrow," Elsa began her confession. "They're going to make me queen of the whole kingdom."

Elsa imagined Sir Jorgen would be smiling and in applause if he were real.

"But I don't know if I have the strength to be the queen Mama and Papa wanted me to be," Elsa then confessed, sighing. "And worse, Anna will be there… Oh Jorgen I don't know what to do."

She wondered what Jorgen would say then. "Elsa, it's okay, just do what's right in your heart," Jorgen the spoke in a goofy voice that was done by Elsa herself, very similar to one she did for Anna when they were children.

"But I don't know what is right in my heart," Elsa argued in her fake narrative. "I don't know if I even have a heart anymore."

"You have a heart, because you still love Anna," Elsa then imagined Jorgen replying.

"I do love her," Elsa admitted. "I love her so much, Jorgen. She's so happy and sweet and I've always admired her strength and courage. She's just… perfect."

"Then you should tell her how you feel tomorrow," Jorgen said. "Tell her everything, when the moment is right."

"No… that's stupid." Elsa closed her eyes. "It's horrible and wrong… I should love Anna as a sister and look out for her."

"And what if she finds someone else, and you never get the chance to tell her."

Elsa sighed. Her toy was right. Anna had been in the dark for thirteen years about this. She deserved to know and have a chance at happiness with her again.

But Elsa then looked at the gloves on her hands and felt a painful reminder of what happened all those years ago.

 _Conceal, don't feel._

Elsa knew that meant to conceal her powers, but her feelings, her love, everything else? Did that deserved to be buried under this second skin of her regal identity? Did Elsa deserve to have a normal life? She didn't know. No one was there to guide her, to show her the path to happiness.

She sighed again, looking at Jorgen. "I'm sorry old friend. But I'm not the person who made you anymore. I'm not _that_ Elsa anymore. That Elsa died when her sister got struck by her powers."

"She didn't die, Elsa," Jorgen stated. "She's still in there and the only way to bring her back is for you to try and reconnect with Anna, to try and begin anew with her."

Elsa smiled. "Yes… yes, Jorgen, I know what I need to do. I need to at least talk to Anna again, bring her just a little closer."

"Yes, and build from there," Jorgen stated. "It will take time, but if you and Anna will be together, like you've always dreamed these past few years."

Elsa picked up Jorgen and held him close, thanking him silently.

xXx

The next day, after Elsa's rather long coronation ceremony, the new Queen was stood on the dias overlooking the ballroom, a grand party in full swing. She had been so scared during the ceremony, of the fact that her powers could have been given away so easily when she took the royal scepter in her hands.

But that hadn't happened and now all Elsa had to do was get through this party. That wouldn't be so bad. Her father had always taught her the ways of diplomacy, and she was well versed in talking with guests.

Out of the corner of Elsa's eye, the Queen was relieved again. She saw her younger sister, Anna, wearing a gorgeous green dress with straps, exposing all of her adorable freckles. She was beautiful, and looked lonely, but Elsa knew what needed be done.

Elsa took a deep breath. She knew it was now or never. _Okay, Jorgen, I'm trusting in you now._

"Hi," Elsa's soft voice spoke.

Anna's eyes widened. "Oh Hi me?" She inquired. "Oh hey."

Elsa looked at Anna, feeling a warm fuzzy feeling rise up within her. This was going to go just fine for her. All thanks to Jorgen.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Another idea sent to me by Nona! This one she asked about Sir JorgenBjorgen, Elsa's teddy bear and her confessing something to him. I like to think that in the worlds he exsisted in, Elsa confessed to him a lot and in this world, she confesses to him the night before her coronation and that's what gave her courage to say hi to Anna at the party. :3

Thanks to all for reading these fics and I'll see you next time!


End file.
